1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display projector, and in particular to a display projector for textual signage.
2. Description of Related Art
Image projectors are commonly used in education, entertainment, advertising, and many other fields. Typical projectors use a computer to control an image or video source, and project images or video onto a surface.